Around The Corridors
by QueenOfA
Summary: Gilbert Beilschmidt was just a student, bullied because of his eyes. His eyes can see ghosts though no one knows this. He meets a ghost while walking around the corridors.


**_This is actually an rp in Omegle which got discontinued because of technical error. These are the actual words though I added some parts~ I give special thanks to the stranger who did this with me and I'd like to say that the idea was really awesome, and that's the reason why I made this into a fanfic. If you are the stranger and if you are still willing to continue this with me or I'd just continue this myself, it's your choice._**

Stranger's is BOLD while mine is just normal, just in case you wanted to ask.  
****

**There has been a rumor spreading across the whole country. It's that…ghosts are so many already that they have frightened so many people. This rumor has been going on and on for days nonstop. Though not really all people actually cared about it, the others who care are now so scared, even terrified to go out alone. But, third eye or not, they can still feel them. Though, this is something that can cause people to be confused and just believe that it was nothing. Ghosts are not the same. Some get angry or some just remain calm all through out.**

Question is…if you ever saw one…would you even care?

~~~  
**  
****Roderich had gotten lost in the halls of the school after the end of the school day. This was natural, of course, since it had been renovated several times since he had died. The seventeen-year-old had been murdered, he knew that, but he couldn't remember who did it, or how he died. All he knew is that he would go to 'sleep' occasionally, and when he woke up, it would be a different time period altogether. He had lived in the Victorian era, and his clothing reflected this, with his long purple overcoat and dark grey waistcoat and perfectly pressed cream trousers. He wandered aimlessly through the halls, not really expecting anyone to see him anymore, after over a century of being stared and walked through. He sighed, wondering his reason to be here was anymore. He was tired, he just wanted to rest, but for some reason, fate wouldn't let him.  
**

Gilbert Beilschmidt was born with red eyes. Blood red eyes. No one knows where it came from since his family is full of people with blue eyes. He's different. Though he was bullied for it, he didn't care. He was proud to know that he was different among others. It made him feel special. Though there is also a skill that he has obtained because of his eyes...he can see ghosts.

Gilbert wasn't exactly someone who you'd call to be...a morning person. It just happened that he wasn't able to sleep last night and he didn't want to. He arrived at school as the earliest student to do so. Since people weren't around yet, he went to explore the hallways. Walking ever so slowly..he heard someone sighed.

He wondered, "I was the first one to arrive...wasn't I?"

**Roderich slowly walked through the corridors, looking in each room he came across, looking for that one room he was looking for, the music room with the grand piano in it. He was having trouble finding it, though, and his frustration was visibly growing with each wrong door.  
**

Gilbert shook his head, "I guess I was wrong then..."

He walked around the corridors...until he saw someone looking very frustrated and opening the doors hurriedly.

**"Verdammt Tür... where could it be?" Roderich asked out loud, his voice soft and musical, in a habit he had picked up over the years. "It should be in this area, shouldn't it?"**

Gilbert walked closely to the person he just saw. Now that he looked closely...he realized that this person was a ghost.

"Was suchen Sie, sir?" He said politely. He preferred to be polite with ghosts rather than speaking on how he usually does. Because it might anger the ghosts and then...he'd be dead.

**"Ich suche für das Musikzimmer mit der Flügel. Wo ist es?" Roderich asked, turning to the albino, then blinked in shock. "Wait... you can see me?"**

"Indeed I can! I'm awesome afterall! The other people are just not awesome enough to see ghosts..and yes..I know you are one if you are going to ask," Gilbert told him with no problem at all. He was already used to the ghosts' reactions whenever he speaks with them. He was already used to them panicking and immediately hiding just because a human saw them.

"As for the music room...I think it was somewhere over..." He began to open some of the doors and got the correct one, "here!"

**Roderich cautiously walked over to the door and looked in the room, a smile spreading across his face when he saw the piano sitting in the room. "Thank you, sir," he said softly. "I get lost easily..."**

Gilbert smiled, "It's no problem, sir...well..many people, even students this days, get lost easily though they've been here for so many years. Anyway, I'm not being rude but, what's your name, sir?"

He felt contented that he had just helped a ghost. When he helps people, it feels different...it's like they don't care about it. But when it comes to helping ghosts...it feels like you've done a very huge help to them.

**"My name is Roderich, sir," he said with a polite bow. "Roderich von Rohan, former heir to Duke Leon von Rohan's title and estate."  
**

Gilbert wondered, "So this ghost has been here since like...the Victorian era...? How come I've never seen him before...maybe it's because he gets lost but nah...it doesn't matter."

"No need to be call me 'sir'. I'll feel much older than you but...my name is Gilbert Beilschmidt. Though if you want to call me sir...it must be...Sir Awesome," he grinned.

**"...There was a Beilschmidt in my class when I was still alive... Alban Beilschmidt? Is he related to you? Your Great or Great-great grandfather, perhaps?" Roderich asked, ignoring the awesome comment.**

Gilbert pouted because his awesome comment was ignored though his eyes filled with curiosity.

"Great-great grandfather. My family says that he's been a very good person...that he lived his life as the way he expected it to be. But other people say that he's just a geezer who just wanted to do work or something like that. I've been curious though...what was your relationship with my great-great grandpa or was he a great man just as other people say?"

(AFTER I TYPED THAT IT GOT DISCONNECTED SO THE OTHER PARTS ARE NOW GOING TO BE BY ME)

Roderich smiled, "We always used to fight but we were there whenever we needed each other. We were friends. And yes…he has always been such a great man. Even now I look up to him though I know he's already dead. I guess…his great-great grandson right here isn't so bad either. You actually remind me of him…but may I ask…why can you see me?"


End file.
